1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a call selective receiver.
More specifically, the invention relates to a call selective receiver which pages a user by applying a mechanical vibration to the body of the user when a call number signal or the like is received.
2. Related Art
A call selective receiver, which pages a user by applying a mechanical vibration generated by a built-in vibrator to the body of the user when a call number signal or the like is received, is usually used by placing the receiver in a breast pocket or in a belt clip fixed to a belt.
Recently, a call selective receiver is also required to be small and thin, and according to this requirement, the electric circuit member, the vibrator and so on are being made smaller and thinner.
Heretofore, as an electric power source, there has been generally used a dry battery which is inexpensive and easy to buy. However, as the electric circuit member, the vibrator and so on of the call selective receiver are being made smaller and thinner, the size of the call selective receiver is restricted by the size of the dry battery. As a result, a small battery or a rechargeable small battery, which have been significantly developed in recent years, is preferably used as an electric power source for a call selective receiver.
However, when the vibrator is made smaller and thinner, it becomes difficult to transmit a mechanical vibration to the body of a user when the receiver is put in a belt clip fixed to a belt, although it may be possible when the receiver is put in a breast pocket. As a result, there is a problem that, in order to surely transmit a mechanical vibration to the body of a user, the size of the receiver becomes necessarily large, thereby imposing restrictions in making the call selective receiver smaller and thinner.
Further, if a small size battery or a rechargeable battery requiring no replacement is selected as an electric power source for a call selective receiver, these batteries cannot be purchased as easily as a dry battery and have a considerably shorter life in comparison with a dry battery. Consequently, there are problems, when using an above-mentioned small size battery, that a spare battery is required to be carried together with the receiver, thereby making the handling of the receiver inconvenient, and when using a rechargeable battery, that a battery charger is required to be carried together with the receiver, thereby making the handling of the receiver inconvenient, and the used up battery can not usually be recharged at an arbitrary time and place.